Finding Thy Friends
by As Silent As The Shadows
Summary: Ryou is supposed to be 'friends' with Anzu and Yugi. Things don't exactly go as planned. Onesided AnzuBakura and AnzuRyou could be RyouBakura, MalikMarik MalikBakura if you read carefully, its more of a friendship thing though. Rated for mild languge.


This is my first fiction….. Tell me if it's good. Oh and I was pretty pissed when I wrote this…. Stuff like this happened to me at school. Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh unfortunately

Warnings: mild language, slightly ooc?

_means flashback or thoughts_

**_thoughts while in a flashback_**

Finding thy friends

* * *

White hair ruffling in the wind as he walks towards the school Ryou Bakura reminisces on the past few days…

* * *

"_Ryou," Yugi called as he approached me._

"_What," I replied quietly as usual._

"_Why are you sitting all alone?"_

"_Don't ask me, ask Anzu," I replied calmly, "She's the one that didn't come sit over here when she arrived. Is she mad at me?"_

_Yugi and Anzu tell each other everything, I expected that he would know._

"_Oh, I don't know how to say this without being mean," Yugi hesitated slightly._

"_Don't worry I won't get mad Yugi, have I ever."_

_He hesitates slightly. I know he's thinking of Bakura as if he's still here. Even though we have separate bodies the Yugi "posse" is still afraid of me._

"_Well, don't get mad," I roll my eyes mentally, "but Anzu heard from Mai that you've been telling people that she's madly in love with you."_

_I sigh, "And she believes Mai over me?"_

"_Yes, she doesn't think that Mai would lie, but she doesn't think you would either."_

"_Well," I hesitate slightly thinking over my words carefully, "Sometimes Mai takes thing the wrong way. She asked about Anzu and I told her that we were just really good friends," **yea right. Her whole friendship through thick and thin thing is a lie. She's just using me to try and get to Bakura, just like before.** _

"_Oh," Yugi replies finally figuring it out, "I'll go tell her now than I guess."_

* * *

They had decided that it was alright for Ryou to stay friends with them. After all they can't be friends with any liars, why do you think Marik, Malik, and Bakura don't hang out with them, besides the obvious of course.

He started to think of the next day…..

_

* * *

I was walking home when I happened to run into the Yugi Motou crowd._

"_Hey guys," I say as cheerily as I can muster._

"_Ryou," Anzu states calmly, "Serenity tells us that you told her that I was madly in love with you. Is that true?"_

"_Who's Serenity?" I ask confused._

"_Joey's sister," she replies, "She's in your homeroom."_

"_Oh her," I reply in understanding, "Today was the first time I talked to her. She said that you and I would make a good couple and I told her that we went out for a week last year. I told her that we were just good friends. That's it I swear." **Not that I swear.**_

"_Well… we're not sure about that," Anzu replied with Yugi and Yami's enthusiastic nodding backing her up, "It's your word against two others and it is three strikes against your name."_

_She tried to continue but I interrupted her, "Three?"_

"_Yes," she replied confidently, "Two for lying about you telling people that I'm madly in love with you and another for trying to take over the world."_

_I sigh, "That was Bakura, NOT me."_

"_Well," she pauses to think for a few seconds, "We'll come up with something to make sure that you aren't lying." _

_With that they walked away._

* * *

Ryou sighs after remembering the previous days, today was supposed to be the day that Anzu comes up with a solution to his "lying problem."

As he approaches the school he spots his other half, Malik and Marik leaning against the gate appearing to be waiting for someone.

He sighs, "_It's not like they would be waiting for me. No one notices me unless they need something…"_

"Hey Ryou," he hears his other half call as he cocks his head in questioning.

"Yea," he replies timidly.

Before Bakura could answer Malik jumps in, "You shouldn't let them push you around like that. It's not good for you. You need to stick up for yourself. So next time they do something like that…"

"Kick their asses," Bakura and Marik chime in.

Malik looks at Ryou's shocked face before reprimanding them, "Now Bakura, Marik you know that Ryou would never do something like that. He would probably-"

Before he could continue however Bakura and Marik chimed in again, "Cuss them out!"

Malik sighed rubbing his temples before giving some final advice, "You'd better hurry to class, I have to try and keep these two out of trouble," he finished the last part grumbling while walking away, "not that I can."

Ryou did not have any classes with Anzu or the others before lunch. Thus he didn't get to hear their "wonderful" solution to his "problem." This is why he is as of now walking very slowly to the cafeteria. Unfortunately for him his locker happens to be right next to the dreaded place.

As he walks in he quickly spots two heads of tri-colored hair and walks over to the table.

"So what's the plan," he asks curiously.

"Well," Anzu hesitates for the first time in her life, "we plan to wire all of your clothes so we can see and hear everything you do or say."

His eyes widen slightly, "That wouldn't work," Bakura chimes in keeping a watchful eye over his hikari.

"Why not," Yami asks in a threatening tone.

"If he knows he has it on, why would he lie?"

Malik sighs, "You're not helping the situation Bakura." In reply the said shrugged his shoulders, his eyes never leaving his hikari.

"Oh," the once-king of Egypt paused, "Well then we could always have one of us come with you. Sort of like a body guard to keep you from lying."

Bakura and Marik were about to defend Ryou but he beat them to it.

Something, in that moment, snapped in Ryou. It was like this forgotten built up rage was suddenly released. His green eyes flashed menacingly.

"What was that? You think I'm lying. You obviously don't know me very well, than do you, you asshole of a pharaoh?" He asked as he pushed Yami to the ground.

"B-b- Bakura," Yami stuttered looking at the figure towering over him.

"Hello," the real Bakura answered, "I'm over here," he continued watching the situation proudly while grumbling, "It's like I don't even exist or something."

"Ryou?"

"Yea it's me pharaoh," he sneered, "Not that you've ever really seen me before. Why would I tell people that Anzu likes me when she doesn't? I don't even like her. She just uses me to try and get to Bakura. Why do you think she went out with me for a week? She just wanted to have some 'fun' with Bakura." Bakura's face changed to a look of disgust as he thought about what Anzu wanted to do to him.

"H-how do you know about that," she stuttered.

"How could I not? You talked about it so openly when you thought I wasn't there. You honestly thought that I couldn't hear you through one room?"

"Well-I uh," she looked at Yugi nervously, "I love you Ryou. I only dumped you because of my friends."

Yugi's face fell as Ryou laughed coldly, "Sure you do Anzu."

As Ryou moved towards the door Yugi got in his way, "How dare you brainwash Anzu into liking you, she's supposed to be mine. You have to fight me before you disrespect her."

Yami moved to his side in a silent understanding that he would be joining Yugi in the fight. Ryou, without hesitating, punched the pharaoh and turned to Yugi. "I don't punch girls, move."

Yugi did complied reluctantly, "I guess you never did separate from Bakura fully did you?"

Ryou just rolled his eyed while Bakura was infuriated, "HELLO! I'm right here! We're two SEPARATE people!" Malik chuckled at Bakura's immaturity as Bakura refocused his glare to him. "What's so funny?"

"You Bakura," he replied still chuckling.

"I am sorry Yugi, you were nice to me. I hope you're happy with Anzu."

Ryou's facial expression changed back to normal as he strode out of the cafeteria, leaving the chaos behind, not noticing three figures following him.

One of the figures chuckled, "Looks like he decided to do both. Right Malik?"

He got an annoyed grumble in reply.

* * *

Tell me was it horrible? I edited a million times so tell me if I doesn't make sense. Please review? Constructive criticism is appreciated. 


End file.
